This nominee for ADAMHA NIMH Child and Adolescent Academic Award describes a program of further didactic study in both content and methods for the proposed research, supervised research, and further training in the teaching of research accompanied by teaching experience. These activities will prepare the nominee to become an independent investigator in child and adolescent mental health, to assume a leadership role in the teaching of research to trainees in child psychiatry, and to develop experience as a consultation resource within the Division of Child Psychiatry. The didactic study includes courses covering public policy as related to health care financing and delivery, methodology for health services research and evaluation, and basic concepts and models of health economics useful in evaluating health programs. The tutorial arrangements with the sponsor and expert will provide training and practical experience in setting up information systems, data management, methodology in mental health services research, further computer skills, study design and data analysis. This program of additional study will build upon her extensive clinical training (board certified in general and child psychiatry) and her previous training in epidemiology to enable her to be a solid investigator in child psychiatry and to be a role model of such. The research activities and projects supported by this award will include the setting up of a clinical information system as a springboard for other projects; a prospective cohort study of children referred to community mental health centers, and the development of projects addressing the interface of mental health services and special education services, co-morbidity of child psychiatric disorders with treatment and outcome measures. Leadership in the teaching role will be developed by participation in an intensive training workshop, by new teaching opportunities with trainees, and by continued teaching of a course in the School of Public Health permitting opportunities for learning and exchange with other faculty members. The development of a faculty consultation resource to trainees and faculty members will be achieved by the nominee's continued resident supervision and teaching, increasing the nominee's participation in ongoing forums such as scientific meetings, grand rounds, and research conferences within the Division of Child Psychiatry as well as within the Department of Psychiatry.